


Trouble in Chains

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Drusilla needs to make Spike see the error of his ways.
Relationships: Drusilla/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Trouble in Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Joss Whedon owns it 
> 
> **Notes:** written for evil_little_dog in comment_fic for the prompt of Buffyverse, Drusilla(+ any) Transylvanian Concubine. It can be considered a sequel to the ficlet, Dancing on the Moon, found [ here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825621)

XXX

“Grandmummy, I think he’s learned his lesson,” Drusilla said, casting a glance at Spike who was lashed to the basement wall with glowing bonds. Darla had a witch in tow with her these days and her temper was as sharp as Drusilla remembered it.

Darla waved a languid hand toward Spike. “He’s hardheaded, Dru. You know this. He needs more time.”

“It’s been a week,” Drusilla said.

“Ten days actually. He’s good for another few days I’d think.”

Drusilla sighed. The moon landing party had been such delicious fun. She had actually seen the moon on the television. Never in her life had she imagined that man would put a toe on the shimmering silver orb. She wanted to touch it, wanted it like burning. Spike had told her it would never happen but Dru had hopes. She didn’t even eat the partiers. Well, just the one but that barely counted.

“He and Hughes called you and I Transylvanian concubines. You can’t tell me that didn’t make you see red.” Darla got to her feet and tapped Dru’s chin.

Dru frowned. “It was very hurtful.”

“Hughes was smart enough to run so we can only make Spike think about what he said and why he shouldn’t have said it.”

“But Grandmummy, weren’t you a concubine?”

Darla smiled sweetly. “I was the best but that doesn’t mean they get to use that word as a weapon.”

She sauntered upstairs and probably out to hunt in the dark of night. Drusilla wasn’t hungry. Her poor Spike had been starving since Darla’s witch had bound him to the wall. Drusilla strolled over and surveyed the work. Shirtless, hanging from the blue hands of light that encircled his arms, legs and torso, Spike looked like a delicious treat. Drusilla licked across his collar bone.

“Pet, get her to let me go. I’m so hungry.”

“You’ve been a bad boy.”

“Hughes and I were just taking the piss. We didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Don’t you love me, Spike? You called me a _concubine_.” She slashed a nail across his chest, sampling the flow of blood. 

“I was joking. You know I love you.”

“Hmmm, I’m not sure I do.” Drusilla found the table of tools Darla kept in her basement and picked up a riding crop. “But I think I can torture you until you love me again.”

Spike managed a smile. “Damned if that doesn’t sound fun, ducks. You know what I like.”

“Always.”


End file.
